White Cat
by SummerAngel92
Summary: Ryou finds a cat and brings it home . Weird things begins to happen . A cat can't be possibly that much trouble ... can it (COMPLETED)
1. Names

Authoress : SummerAngel92

Main Pairings : RyouBakura

Other Pairings : YugiYami , MalikMarik and SetoJou

Warnings : Yaoi and Fluff

Summary : Ryou finds a cat and brings it home . Weird things begins to happen . A cat can't be possibly that much trouble .... can it ?

* * *

One rainy evening , Ryou Bakura walked home alone . He has to get home quickly since it was raining quite heavily and

even his umbrella can't evenprotect him from the heavy rain and blowing wind . Running forward through the storm , he failed

to notice a small box on his path .

" Ah ! " he yelled when his foot hit the box and he fell down

"Owww.... " he groaned while rubbing his arm when he fell . He got up and found his umbrella beside the box . He quickly

bend down to get his umbrella when he heard a mew from inside the box . Grabbing his umbrella , he cover himself and the

box with it . Another mew from the box again and Ryou open it slowly . His eyes went wide when he saw what it was .

A small white cat .

" Oh my . " said Ryou , using his free hand to pat the little cat .

" Meow.... " it purred when Ryou patted him lovingly .

" You poor , poor creature . " said Ryou , looking at himsympathetically .

The cat looked at him with big chocolate eyes that made Ryou's heart melt . Smiling to himself , he picked the cat up and

cradle it . The cat was soaking wet and it looked quite thin . It was also dirty .

Realizing that he was still out in the rain , he quickly went home .... with the cat still in his arm .

* * *

" Why in Ra name did you bring that thing home !?!?! " growled Bakura , angrily and as the same time glaring at Ryou who

winced .

" I had to , Bakura . The poor thing was in the rain ! Not to mention , it was hungry ... " said Ryou .

The cat looked from Ryou to Bakura several times with big eyes . They were both arguing for a while about the cat when

Ryou got home . Easy to say , Bakura DID not approved of Ryou bringing stray animals into their home . Especially one who

also has big , adorable chocolate eyes like Ryou .

" But Bakura .... " Ryou said but was cut off by Bakura's who gave a low growled .

" No ! " Bakura snapped

"Please Bakura ? Pleeaassee !?!? I really want to keep it ! " pleaded Ryou who gave him the most cutest look ever .

" Bringing that creature is one thing but now you want to keep it !?! " said Bakura , annoyed .

" I always wanted a pet , Bakura . Why can't I keep one ? " asked Ryou before a thought came to him "Unless ...Bakura ,

Are you afraid of Cats ? "

" I'm not afraid of ANYTHING . " Bakura growled "I HATE cats ."

" Well I don't care . I'd always wanted a cat so there . I'm keeping it . " Ryou said firmly . Walking over to the couch which

he placed the cat on , he gently picked it up . " Come on , kitty . Let's get you clean up . " beamed Ryou and went to the

bathroom . " Fine ! Keep It ! But It's not my fault if you got sick or something !" he yelled .

* * *

" There all done ! " chirped Ryou . The cat was all clean and fluffy . " Mostly cat hates water but you're different .... " The

cat gave a mew . Ryou smiled to himself , the cat was absolutely adorable ! " Well better give you a name . Hmm.... what

should I name you ? Hm.. " said Ryou thoughtfully .Then a name came to him. " I know ! Since you're white colour cat , I

think I'll call you ... Snowy . "

" Snowy ? What a stupid name ... " Said a voice .

Ryou turned around and saw Bakura leaning against the door . " It's not . I think it's cute . Doesn't it , Snowy ? " smiling at

the cat . The cat mew and Ryou giggle .

"Hmph ! Stupid Hikari " said Bakura and was about to leave when he heard a voice . " Stupid Bakura . Just because

you're afraid of cats , doesn't mean you should call you're hikari stupid ... "

* * *

SummerAngel92 : There all done ! I wrote up to here since it was getting late . Can you guess who said that ? Pls R&R ! 


	2. The Voice

The Voice

SummerAngel92 : Chapter 2 Is Up ! It would probably be short though . Anyways ! Enjoy !

* * *

Bakura turned around to glare whoever said that . He is not AFRAID of Cats ! A low growl came from him when he saw no one execpt Ryou and the white cat

cradle in his arm .

" Bakura ? Is something wrong ? " Asked Ryou when Bakura suddenly glare at him .

" Didn't you heard it ?! What that voice called me !? " growl Bakura .

Ryou tilted his head to one-side and looked at him with an adorable look .

" Heard what , ' Kura-chan ? And what voice ? I didn't hear anything ..." replied the white-hair boy , blinking surprise .

"_Ah -Hah ! ' Kura-chan ? And you said my name was stupid ..... _" snickered the voice .

Bakura eyes narrowed dangerously , causing the white-hair boy to become more confused and surprise .

' What the hell is going on ? Am I hearing voices ? ' he thought , looking around for the source of the voice .

" Bakura ? " asked Ryou , voice full of concern and worry .

Not wanting to hear the voice again , he left the bathroom , leaving his hikari more surprise and confused .

* * *

_**12.25 P.M Ryou's House **_

Gentle wind blew at the nightsky with stars twinkling beautifully . Bakura lay on his bed , looking at the ceiling . He couldn't sleep since he was still wondering who

could had said that .

' Must' ve been my imagination only ....' he thought silently . Feeling slightly thirsty , he got up the bed with a slight creak and went downstairs to the kitchen .

Filling his cup with water , he drank a bit and let his mind wonder again .

" Where did that voice came from anyway ? There was nobody in the bathroom execpt me , the stupid cat name Snowy and Ryou ." he muttered and took a sip " Who else

could have said that ? "

Drinking finish his water , he was about to go upstairs when he saw a basket and curled up in it was Snowy .Bakura glared at the cat who was sleeping

" Stupid Cat . " he growled . He felt unhappy now that Ryou is going to have pay alot of attention to the cat and not him .....

' Wait a second , Why in Ra Name do I want Ryou's attention anyway ? ' he thought , annoyed .

Not wanting to answer his own question , he went upstairs to sleep . Little does he know that a certain voice was mentally chuckling .

* * *

SummerAngel92 : Done ! Told you it would be short ( snickers ) . Pls R&R !!!! 


	3. School and Secrets

School and Secrets

SummerAngel92 : Next Chapter ! It would be longer than the second one ..... I think ...... ( Smiling Brightly ) Well anyways ! Enjoy !

* * *

One Monday morning , Ryou and Bakura were ready to go to school . The only problem is that Snowy seem to hate the

idea of leaving his new master , Ryou .

Snowy gave a sad mew when they were going out of the door . Ryou stopped and turned around , only to find Snowy

sitting on the carperted floor with big chocolate eyes .

" Come on , hikari . We're going to be ..." he trailed of his sentence when he saw Ryou bending over and petting the cat . "

Late ..... "

Happy and contents purrs filled the room when Ryou scratched behind Snowy's ears.Bakura muttered something under his

breath which sounded like 'Stupid Cat' .

Growling in annoyance , he stomped towards Ryou and and grab his collar .

" Hey ! What do you think you're doing ?! " cried Ryou when Bakura grabbed his collar and pulling him away from

Snowy . Snowy made hissing sound when the scrathing ceased and seeing his master being dragged away .

" We. Are . Going . To . Be . Late ! " he said annoyed and when Ryou and him are far enough from the cat . He let go of

Ryou's collar and glared at him as he stood up , brushing the dust off his body .

" ( Sigh ) All right . " he sighed and turned around " Bye Snowy . We'll be back home soon . " he said reassuringly and went

out of the door . Bakura slammed the door shut when they were both out . Bakura grinned to himself .

" Finally , a few hours without that dumb furball .. " he thought , silently . Then , they both walk to school .

* * *

Snowy mew again unhappily . He was all alone in his master's house with no one to pet him or play with him . Even though

Ryou prepared something for him to eat and drink for the next few hours , Snowy felt lonely .....

But Snowy is a smart cat . He knows what to do . Hurrying to the kitchen , he saw the window was open but only a little .

He hopped on the chair to the table and finally to the counter where he went to the window and somehow managed able to

squeeze through the open window . Jumping off the windowsill , he ran after his master .

* * *

When Snowy arrived to school , the school ground was empty since everyone is in class . Snowy went about , exploring

the place . After an hour passes by , Snowy felt tired and hungry . Suddenly he saw a door which was open . Slowly walking

towards it , he poked his furry head inside and saw a teacher still teaching . The teacher , unaware of Snowy presence ,

continued to teach . Snowy sniffed in the air and perked up a little . He smell something good in the room . Following the

smell ( without nobody seeing since most of them were either asleep or daydreaming ) he found a bag , which was on the

ground . The bag was open and whatever inside was making Snowy even more hungrier . Crawling inside , he ate the food

without hesitation .

* * *

Yugi Mutou sighed softly . When will school end ? Yugi felt as if the clock on the wall was wrong or the battery was dead .

But no , the clock was still ticking and annoying . Yugi sigh once more before he heard Yami's voice in their mind-link .

Yugi ? Are you bored ? Yami asked .

Well... A little I guess .... Yugi replied .

Want me to _entertain_ you ? said Yami , seductively making Yugi blushed .

Yami ! Not in school ! Maybe later .... said Yugi , blushing at the thought but blushed harder when Yami gave him a mental image .

Huh ! Whoever this Yami is sure a hentai .... grumbled a voice .

Yugi was taken back and probably was Yami too .

Wh-what ? Who is this ? Yami ? Is that you ? asked Yugi , surprise .

Of course not , Yugi-boy . It's me , Pegasus. said the voice , immitating like Pegasus .

Pegasus ? said Yugi , scared .

Aibou , THAT is not Pegasus . It's someone else .... said Yami , trying to calm Yugi down .

How true , but guess who ? So sorry but no clue for both of you rhyme the voice annoyingly . Yugi could hear Yami

growled menacingly at the other side of their mind-link .

Get . Out . Of . Yugi's . Head . " growled Yami . Whoever this mysterious voice , it was highly annoying and was also

invading their privacy .

Well alright . No need to throw a temper ....... _pharoah_ ..... said the voice slyly .

What !? How did you - !? asked Yami , shocked . Only their friends know of their secret , so how did ...

Oh , don't be surprise . I just searched around in your_ Hikari's _memories and boy ! Did I find alot of pretty interesting stuff .

Aren't you a little bit to young to perform this kind of intimate acts ? The pharoah is okay since he has already passed the age

limits but you are still young . Wait for a year or two . asked the voice , curious and slyly .

Ya-Yami . What's go-going on ? Wh-who's vo-voice is this ? stammered Yugi , getting confused and scared .

Get Out Now ! Or else ! Snarled the ex-pharoah .

All right . I'm leaving . said the voice dryly . Then Yugi didn't hear anything anymore .

Hikari ? Are you all right ? asked Yami , worriedly .

Yugi . said the pharoah firmly .

Suddenly , Yugi could feel love , care , security and warmness flowing through the mind-link .

I love you very much so don't let whatever that voice said get to you , okay ? said Yami .

....... Yugi was surprise but then smiled . Okay . I Love you too , Yami . Yugi replied .

How sweetsaid the annoying voice again .

WHAT !? You again !?!? yelled Yami through their mind-link .

Whoa ! Chill dude . Just telling you to stop mind-talking and return to the real world . The teacher is looking at you , Yugi .

Waving her hand in front you . Worried I guess since you're spacing out like that . She's thinking either you're possesed or

daydreaming but I doubt that since she'd been trying to get you back from dreamland for a while now ...... snickered the

voice .

Yugi instanly snapped back to reality and sure enough . The teacher was in front of him , worried and a bit annoyed for

spacing out like that . The whole class was staring at him .

" Mr . Mutou , if you're ill . You are excuse to see the school nurse . " said the teacher , frowning .

" I-I'm f-fined . " stuttered Yugi , embarass .

" Hmmm ... very well . Please pay attention then . " said the teacher and resume teaching .

' Who the hell was that voice ? ' thought Yami after everthing had returned to normal . Well almost normal since Yugi had his

head down trying to hide his red face . Everyone ( except their friends who knows ) was still snickering or whispering .

' ( Growl ) When I find out who's voice was it , it's going to get Mind Crushed or a trip to the Shadow Realm ... or both . No

one gets away by hurting my Hikari like that .... ' he thought , angryly then silently swore in Egyptian .

The owner of the voice was mentally chuckling to himself from somewhere .

* * *

SummerAngel92 : Hooray ! Finished and longer too ! Pls R&R !! 


	4. Surprise Surprise

Surprise. Surprise

SummerAngel92: Fourth Chapter is up!! Shall I reveal the mysterious voice from here ? Maybe not since I still have more idea's.... (Smile Sweetly) Well Enjoy!

* * *

When the final school bell rang, everyone began to leave the classroom while chatting among them. Joey Wheeler walked towards to Yugi.

"Hey Yug'! What happen? Why did'cha space out like that for so long? "Asked Joey, concerned about his best friend weird behavior previously.

"Yes Yugi. What happen? Were you arguing with your Yami? "Asked Ryou.

Yugi was about to reply when Yami replied first.

"Someone besides us in this very room knows of the millennium items ... "Yami said, crossing his arm.

The gang looked at him stunned. Ryou broke the silent quickly.

"Who?" he asked, surprise.

"I have no idea but whoever it was. It was very, VERY annoying.... "Growled Yami." He even called me Pharaoh ...."

Everyone turned their attention towards the grave robber .Bakura blinked before glaring at the Pharaoh.

"What!? Do you actually think that I - "before Bakura could even finished, Tristan who cut in.

"We don't need to think. We already know it's you. "He said.

"WHAT?! Why would I even - "again be cut off but it was Anzu.

"Well simple really, we all know that you hate Yami, so it's obvious that you would only do such things to Yugi .... "Said Anzu and glance at Yami who was giving Bakura a death glare. "And of course, you and Marik are the mischievous ones but since Marik is not here and so is Malik .YOU are the only person capable of doing it"

Bakura swore under his breath in Egyptian before glaring at Anzu.

"First of all, I WASN'T paying attention to the stupid pharaoh's Light and second, I was talking to Ryou when the teacher was trying to get his attention back. So explain to me, HOW was I able to enter Yugi's mind when I was talking to Ryou!? More importantly, I don't have the Millennium Rod with me so how can I even enter his mind?! "He snapped.

"It's true. We were both talking while you were still spacing out ... "said Ryou.

Everyone went silent. "But if it's true, who was it? "Said Yugi.

"Maybe someone stalking us?" suggested Anzu.

"I don't think so. Maybe it coulda been Marik! "Said Joey.

"Marik is not here and so is Malik, remember? They're busy helping Isis. "Sigh Anzu, annoyed.

"Really?" Joey said, blinking.

"They told us two days ago, pup. How can you forget? Oh wait a minute; you weren't paying attention since you were too busy playing video games ... "said Seto.

"I did too! And I'm not a - "Joey stopped when Yami suddenly shushed them and told them to be quiet. They paused for a while before Bakura got impatient.

"Baka pharaoh, There's nothing!" snapped Bakura.

"That's right. It's only us. Which probably means that the owner of the voice might still be here.....? "He hissed, glaring at Bakura.

There was an eerie silent....

"What are we going to do then?" asked Yugi.

"Everyone be on guard. We have no idea who this mysterious voice is and he could be dangerous.... "Advised Yami, looking around.

* * *

After everyone had understood and was on their way home. Yugi and Yami were on their way to the GameKame Shop. Yami kept on glancing

Behind them, to see whether if someone is following them or not.

"Yami?" asked Yugi, suddenly.

"Yes?" he said, glancing back again.

"Do you ... "he paused and blushed "Love me?"

This made Yami surprised. "Of course I do, my little light. "He replied, looking at him.

Yugi smiled at him. "Arigatou, Yami and for everything."

Yami cocked his head to one-side, slightly confused. "For what?"

"For giving me protection when I'm in danger, the warm you provide for me when I'm cold and for everything else. " he smiled.

It was Yami's turn to smile at him. "You are part of me, Yugi. My Light, My World and My Angel. "

Yami bend down and captured Yugi soft lips. Yugi was surprise but quickly kissed back. Yami's tongue slide in Yugi's mouth and began to explore

Yugi's moist cavern. Yugi moaned and just as things were getting good...

"Oh for the love of Ra, get you a room!" said a voice.

Yugi shocked and embarrass that someone had caught them kissing, quickly parted and looked for the source of the voice. It was.....

"Malik?! "Said Yugi, shocked and then Marik came up behind him. "And Marik?!"

"What are you doing here?" growled Yami. Marik rolled his eyes.

"What am I doing here? Why not I asked that what are **_you_** doing kissing your Light in public? "Replied Marik, snickering "Lucky for you, it's almost late."

"Shut Up." Yami said, annoyed.

The two began to argue. Malik sweat dropped and was about to drag Marik home instead but stop when he saw something in Yugi's bag (The zip was little open) which look like....

'Fur? 'He thought surprise. "Malik? Something wrong? "Yugi asked when he saw he was staring at his bag.' Is it me or is this bag getting heavier? 'Thought Yugi, shifting his back slightly.

"Umm ... Yugi? There's something ... alive in bag and it's ... "Malik eyes went wide when a long ... furry tail poked out." A tail? "

"What? Did you say tail? "Yugi asked, confused. Malik walked behind him and zip open his bag and.......

"KAWAII!!!" squealed.... Malik?

That certainly had gotten the Yami's attention. "Malik?" asked Marik, surprise at Malik sudden squeal.

"Is that a cat?" said Yami, surprised while staring at the white cat in Malik's arms.

Yugi blinked "Now how on earth did a cat have into my bag?"

"Yugi! Is this your cat? "Asked Malik, eagerly.

"Err ... No, it isn't. Why? "Asked Yugi.

"Oh no ... "Marik groaned. He do not like where this is leading....

"You're sure?" he asked and when Yugi nodded. "Yay! That I'm going to keep him! "

" Er..Okay. I can't have pets in the game shop anyways. Grandpa wouldn't approve.... "Yugi said.

Yami glanced at his watch "Aibou, it's getting late. We should've been home 20 minutes ago.... "

"What!? "Yelped Yugi and grabbed the spirit's wrist. "Come on! Grandpa would get mad us for being late! "He yelled and ran while still holding his wrist.

"Bye Yugi! Thanks for the cat! "Malik called out while Marik groaned. Somehow, he could feel something bad is going to happen.

A voice mentally chuckled. Oh things were getting quite interesting....

* * *

SummerAngel92: I'm going to reveal the ' MYSTERY VOICE ' soon. Very soon, so be patient. Anyways. Pls R&R!! 


	5. Tears And Runnaway

Tears and Run Away

SummerAngel92: Fifth Chapter is up! And this time, I'm doing a RyouxBakura fluff in this chapter! And Bakura finds out the owner of the ' Mystery Voice '!

* * *

Ryou and Bakura were on their way home. Ryou was walking faster since he wanted to play with Snowy. However, Bakura walk slowly, making Ryou to get impatient.

"Bakura, will you please hurry up?" Ryou asked.

Bakura pretending not to listen just look up at the cloud instead.

"Bakura!" whined Ryou.

"Why should I hurry up? It's not like I can't find my way home..... "He muttered.

Suddenly Ryou abruptly stopped causing Bakura to bump on him.

"Why did you suddenly stopped?" Said Bakura, annoyed.

Ryou didn't replied but then suddenly ran.

"Wha? Hey! What're you - "Bakura was cut off by Ryou.

"Sorry Bakura! I need to get home quickly! I need to see Snowy!" he called out and continued running. "You know the way home anyway!

Bakura felt jealousy rise within him. The cat was stealing away Ryou's attention from him!

'Damn cat! That cat has to go! Even if I have to send it to the Shadow Realm! 'He thought angrily and ran to catch up his hikari.

After running for a while now.....

"Ryou sure can run ... "he muttered and stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly a cry of help was heard.

"Ryou!"

"Help! Bakura! Anyone! Help! "Cried out Ryou.

Bakura ran towards the sound and saw a man. He was holding Ryou's neck and was holding him up the wall.

"Give it back to us!" he growled. Ryou had trouble breathing.

"I-I- do-don't un-under-stand. " he choked out.

"Don't play stupid! "He growled and tightens his grip on his neck.

"H-he-help ... "he choked, weakly. He was running out of oxygen.

"Let. Him. Go. "Bakura snarled.

Bakura rushed forward and punched the attacker on the face causing him to drop Ryou. Ryou fell on the ground, gasping for air. He looked up and saw Bakura glaring at the man. The man got up; he had a bleeding nose and a black eye.

"Get out of my sight now! "He growled "Or else! "

The man quickly fled. Bakura quickly bend down and look at Ryou, worried.

"Ryou? Are you okay? "He asked softly.

Ryou nodded a little.

"Come on. Let's go home. "He said soothingly. Carrying him in a bridal style, they went home.

* * *

" Sis ! Look at what Yugi gave me ! " said Malik , showing Isis his new ' pet ' .

Isis blinked at the white-furry cat in front of her .

" Yugi gave you this cat ? " she asked .

" Well … not really . I found it in his bag . He told me he doesn't own a cat and this one was in his bag so I thought I keep it ! " he explained . " So can I keep it ? "

" Well … " she paused for a moment and saw her brother looking at him pleadingly so she sigh and nodded . " All right . But make sure is stays out of trouble …. "

" Okay! "He said, smiling brightly and went upstairs.

Isis frowned for moment. 'That white cat seems so familiar … but where have I seen it before? 'She thought. Odion walked in and noticed Isis frowning.

"Is anything wrong? "He asked. Isis smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, just thinking. "She replied.

"Marik! Look! "Said Malik.

Marik lazily open his eye. He went upstairs to lie on his bed while Malik was showing Isis the cat. "I've seen it already, Malik. "He said, lazily.

"What's bothering you? "He asked, concerned.

"Nothing … "he muttered. Somehow he feels something odd about the cat but didn't know why …

"Well I'm going downstairs. Take care of the cat for while. "He said and puts the cat on the floor.

Just as Malik left the room, the cat hopped on the bed where Marik was resting on. It purred, most likely asking for attention. Marik on the other hand was too sleepy so muttered.

"Leave me alone. Go play with someone else … "

Marik was about to sleep when...

'Wake up, sleepyhead. 'Said a voice.

Marik, thinking it was Malik muttered "Too sleepy … "

'Fine. Guess I'll just leave... 'Replied a voice.

"Whatever . " he said and snuggling to the pillow .

" What the !? " he yelled when he felt a heavy weight on his chest and something furry on his face .

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Marik cursing in Egyptian loudly.

There were running footsteps and the door swung open revealing Malik, Isis and Odion.

"I hope nothing broke in here ... "said Isis, looking around.

"Marik! 'Exclaimed Malik and rush towards Marik who was getting up rubbing his chest while cursing in Egyptian.

"What happened? "Asked Odion. Suddenly Isis spotted a broken table lamp.

"Marik! Why did you - "Isis was cut off by Marik.

"I didn't do it! I swear! "He said, defensively.

"Then who – "

"Oh no! Where's the cat!? "

"Cat? What cat? " asked Marik in confused then realizing what he was talking about . "Uhh… I think it ran away ..."

* * *

"Ran away!? How could you even know he ran away!? "Yelled Ryou. Bakura sighed.

"He's not here and the next door neighbor said they saw something white and furry running down the street … "

Ryou buried his face on the pillow and cried. First, getting beaten up by a weird guy then his cat ran away ….

Bakura watches as his hikari cried into his pillows. Ryou seems to be really upset about the cat and made Bakura felt jealous. He walked out of the room and went to the bathroom.

When he came back, Ryou had already stopped crying but still look upset. Bakura sat beside him . They were both quiet for a moment .

" Do you think Snowy will come back ? " asked Ryou , sadly .

" Maybe but probably not … " he replied and glance at Ryou .

There was another silence but only longer .

" I don't want you to have a pet anymore . " said Bakura suddenly .

" Eh ? Why not ? "He asked surprise.

"Because … I don't want anyone else to have your attention ... "he muttered.

It took Ryou for a while to register this new information. Bakura is jealous because he didn't pay much attention towards him but on Snowy.

'But why? Unless... 'He blinks for a while before smiling.

"Bakura, do you love me? "He asked.

Bakura looked at him for moment before saying a soft yes that only Ryou could hear.

Bakura looked at Ryou and felt worried about Ryou's reply. Was he going to accept or ….. Reject?

Ryou gave a soft sigh. "Bakura ... "

Bakura felt his heart skipped faster.

"I'm … sorry. " Bakura felt his heart break because of the reply. So he didn't felt the same way …

"That I acted that way. " Ryou said and look at him. "I guess I was so excited of Snowy and began to fuss over him, that I almost forgotten about you... I'm sorry."

"Hikari ... "he replied and hug his Hikari who hug back. " I love you, Ryou. "

"I love you too, Bakura. "He replied.

Bakura released and cupped his chin. He brought their face close and kissed Ryou passionately. The white-hair boy wrapped his arm around his neck and deepens their kiss. They parted and lied down on the bed.

"Good Night, 'kura –Chan. "said Ryou snuggling closer to Bakura.

"Good Night too, hikari. "Replied Bakura and cuddle him. Suddenly he remembered something.

'When Ryou called me 'kura-Chan '… the voice said it was stupid … 'his eyes twitched at the thought 'and said that I said his name was stupid …. Could it be … that Snowy … was that voice? '

Bakura frowned. 'No. Don't be stupid... but maybe it was different. But then the pharaoh said there was a voice in the classroom. Maybe it was... Snowy... ' he thought quietly.

Shaking the thoughts away, he'll ask the pharaoh tomorrow and fell asleep.

* * *

SummerAngel92 : Yeah ! All done ! Pls R&R !! 


	6. Going Home

Going Home

SummerAngel92: Final Chapter! Snowy's going home! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning school was cancel for some reason so Ryou continued to sleep. However …

"RIINGGG!!"

Ryou turned around and groaned but the telephone continued to ring. Ryou began to wonder why he even had a telephone in his room.

"RIINGGG !!"

Ryou sat up sleepily and reached for the phone but someone else picked up the phone and it was …

" Bakura ? " said Ryou , drowsily . He wonders why the spirit was awake since Bakura isn't a morning person.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me ." said Bakura and the person on the other line sounded like … Yami ? Ryou blinked . Yami was also awake but sounded slightly sleepy. "He called you too?" he muttered and paused . Ryou managed to hear what Yami is saying but not too clearly. Something like: Stupid Kaiba. Doesn't even know what hour it was and some swearing.

"He told us to come. It's about the cat."Ryou perked up a little. "It's about a white cat and an annoying voice." Bakura replied.

There was a pause "Fine. I'll be there at 12" and a click.

Bakura put the phone down.

"Bakura, what's happening?" asked Ryou confused.

"Kaiba and Wheeler have Snowy. They're coming over and so are Malik and Yami." Bakura replied.

"Huh?" asked Ryou "Seto and Joey have Snowy? How –?"

"Don't know . Just get up and get dress.' he said and went downstairs .

* * *

"Explain Grave Robber. Who is the voice and what has it got to do with the cat?" demanded Yami .

Everyone was at Ryou's house and the Ryou was happy to see Snowy again . The hikari's were playing with Snowy .

" Remember when you said there was a voice in the classroom ?" said Bakura and Yami nodded . " Well and Malik found the cat in your light's bag , right ?"

Yami frowned . " Grave Robber , are you trying to tell me that this cat , was the owner of the voice ?"

" Yes ."

" Your kidding me . How can it be ? The cat seems so perfectly normal ." replied Yami , shaking his head , finding it to hard to believe.

" Kaiba said that the cat typed our names in his laptop and look at this ." said Bakura and took out a piece of paper .

Everyone looked at the paper and saw the headlined .

" Missing Telepathic Cat ? This cat is a Telepath ?" said Yugi .

" Probably . When some weird guy beat up Ryou and told him to give it back . I guess he was talking about the cat …" muttered Bakura .

" So what are planning to do ?" asked Malik .

" Well it's a missing cat so I called the owner and he'll be coming over ." said Ryou , petting Snowy . Snowy purred in delight either it was happy being pet or it was that he was going home .

Suddenly there was knocking on the door .

"It's Snowy's owner ." said Ryou .

Ryou picked up Snowy and went to the door along with everyone .

When Ryou opened it , a man dressed in a lab coat , smile warmly .

" Hello . Are you Ryou ? I've came here to collect my cat ." he said , politely .

"Yes I am . Here's your cat ." he smiled and gave him Snowy who mew happily .

" Hello Bells . I'm so glad you're alright ." he said and petted him lovingly .

" Thank you very much . I don't know what would I do if I ever lose him ." he replied .

" Your welcome . But may I ask that is this really a telepathic cat ?" Ryou asked .

" No he isn't ." he said with a sigh . Everyone stared at him . " You see , I am a scientist . By accident one of my medicine spilled on Bells . That is why he acquired such powers but it is only temporary." He explained .

" Temporary ? So it's only for awhile ?" said Yugi .

He nodded . " Well we must leave . Thank you again , everyone ."

When he left , Yami sigh . " Well at least the secret about the millennium Items are still safe ."

" Yeah . Well Bye now ." said Malik .

Everyone went home after that .

" Ryou ?" asked Bakura when they were alone .

" Hmm?" said Ryou .

" Do you still want a pet ?"asked Bakura .

Ryou thought for a moment and shake his head . " No ." he smiled and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder " I'm too busy anyways . School , homework , chores and you …." He whispered .

" I love you , Bakura ."

" I love you too , Ryou ."

* * *

The End !!

SummerAngel92: How was it ? The ending bad cause I don't have anymore ideas . Well anyways . Pls R&R !!


End file.
